THE TROUBLED PRETTY COMMITTEEhaven't decided yet
by JUST LOVE MASSIE
Summary: Claire lyon gets a kiss at the OCD banquet. However it's not Cam. What should she do? The pretty committee must not know.  Read the dramatic story about the trouble that was spilled. They say that the truth can have many effects...


**I hope you like it. Can you PLEASE review this? I would really appreciate it thank you ^^**

She pushed a 'Support OCD Banquet' streamer out of her face and felt something smaller and wetter and familiar smack her in the lips. It wasn't Cam, she couldn't feel his leather jacket. 'Oh no!' she thought.

It was Josh.

She tried to pull herself away from his tight grip of her shoulders. But slowly as the moment passed she forgot what she was supposed to do. She couldn't even remember the slightest memory of Cam, their first kiss. She just felt wrapped around in a protective layer which no memory could leak through but this present. Then her head started activating again. She pushed Josh away from him in a hurry.

"Josh Hotz! What are you doing?" she then realized she said it too loud or it seemed like it. The usually busy hallway was quiet and her voice echoed. She could only hear Joshes heavy breathing.

"Josh! What are you doing?" she asked again whispering harshly as she pulled themselves in a janitor's room.

"What?" Josh said slyly as he wiped his mouth then stared in to her clear blue eyes then her lips, red from Josh's kiss attack.

"Why did you kiss me? You know Cam and I are back together again!" Claire said with a furious stare, her brows deepening.

"What? It's not my fault that I think you are hotter than Alicia. Plus you are the first one to kiss me , you can't blame your stupid but well -chosen mistake on me. Josh whispered as he tried to aim for her lips again.

Then as she was about to say an excuse for her stupid fake kiss, she heard footsteps running and the music blasting once more. 'Oh! Right we have to get back.' Claire thought desperately then creaked opened the door. As she did she slapped Josh's hand trying to touch her arm. There was no one. She turned around and motioned Josh to follow her and quietly. Josh looked hurt by her slapping. She thought, 'Maybe I was too harsh. I mean lots of boys touched my arms before and he did also before.'

"I'm sorry Josh I was too surprised. It's just that after what happened minutes ago I am kind of paranoid right now okay? So let's move." Claire urged Josh.

"Wait! If you say you'll reject my IM'ing or phone calls tonight, I am not going." He crossed his arms and put on a slightly puffy cheek face that was super cute.

"Fine!" Claire snapped as she looked at the little boy face Josh was making and rolled her eyes.

'Why does boys sometimes have to remind me of Todd!' She sighed in her thoughts

Block in the dancing room with Derrington

Massie was having the best time of her life. Her favorite boy was her boyfriend, the pretty committee was strong as they ever were and everyone was getting along. Also Massie already had her second kiss.

_What else to wish for? I mean I have everything._ She danced like crazy with Derrington. They had their own dance battle 1:1. Massie was mostly watching Derrington. He looked so ah-dorable tonight. The same old shorts pants but so cool and moody at some point. He seriously made her see the other side of fashion. Her thoughts were crashed when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun. There she saw her loyal beta dressed beautifully. Massie knew whom Alicia was waiting for. She was waiting for her cutie pie Josh.

Massie thought this was gross and that is what grandmothers would use but oh well. It was better for her friend to lose some sense then her right? But oh well someday they had to piece it back together. Alicia was looking really worried. Her neat carved eye brow was deepening. She looked totally cute in that face. It was nice to see her clueless when she always knew what's up.

"Massie where do you think Josh is? I looked around and I saw Kul-aire missing too. What if they are doing something?" Alicia moaned at the thought of it.

"Surely not leesh, Claire said that she was going to the bathroom. And plus she shouldn't do that when we already decided everything in the mountain at the 3days camp which sucked." Massie shuddered at the thought of Mr. Myners telling her and her committee that they will be expelled. Luckily her dad pulled made principal Burns rethink and Alicia's father and Dylan's mom was a threat so they got passed with that.

"I know. She better not or I am putting the word 'Unforgiving' in my dictionary!" Alicia clenched her teeth while she spoke.

Massie let out a gasp. She knew Alicia would never use 'unforgiving' against her but still she let out a fake gasp and dramatically put her hand to her mouth.

Alicia giggled softly. Massie always seem to bring up her mood at somewhat tragedy. She threw Massie her 'You know who I'm referring too' glance and Alicia smiled.

Massie glanced around. She said confidently that Claire was in the bathroom but she wasn't so sure. If Kul-aire, wasn't back yet something was up. She scanned the crowd. And saw Claire talking to Cam and smiling. And spotted Josh talking with Chris Plovert, Dylan's "lip charger" as she says. Seriously there was something wrong with her friends.

"Leesh! I told you they weren't doing anything, look! Claire is talking to Cam and Josh is over by Dyl's 'lip charger'!" Massie said smoothly as she put on her grossed out voice and face while saying lip charger.

After she finished talking, Massie turned but she didn't see Alicia. Then in the crowd she saw Alicia already making contact with Josh. She rolled her eyes at how slow- poke Alicia could move that fast.


End file.
